Exquisite Dysfunction
by SyntheticHigh
Summary: They say be friends before lovers. Zack X Cloud
1. Welcome to Midgar

b Author/b Synister

b Title/b Exquisite Dysfunction

b Disclaimer/b If only I owned the people in the game, and squaresoft(squareEnix)

b Fandom/b FFVII, before the game.

b Rating/b NC-17, in later chapters.

b Pairings/b Zack x Cloud, others will be mentioned, I'll add them, after they are mentioned.

b Warnings/b This is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy story. Everything might not be as accurate as it should be. So, I apologize in advance if I f-up the story a bit. :). Oh, and we can say Cloud is 15, and Zack is 19.

b Summary/b They say be friends before lovers. ( short summary, sorry. )

b Author's note/b This story is un-betaed, I do have a wonderful co-writer though. And it is spelled/grammar checked. Still could be a bit, f-ed up, seems my little checker thing isn't alwaaays accurate.

b Chapter One: Welcome to Midgar. /b

Cloud was seated at the back of the bus, on his way to what you could call boot camp for Shinra SOLDIERS. He was happy he was going, he wanted to prove to everyone back in Nibelheim that he wasn't the scrawny, short boy they all thought him to be. Yes, Cloud was a lot smaller and shorter then half the guys who were on their way to become a SOLDIER, but size doesn't matter, right? He glanced around the bus, looking at all the other boys who were seated in their seats. Cloud wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling insecure, and wishing the bus would turn around and take him home. No, that's what everyone was expecting back home, for poor Cloud Strife to wimp out. Cloud pulled a picture of Tifa from his pocket, smiling down at it. He was surprised when she had given it to him, before he left. Before Cloud had even decided to become a SOLDIER, Tifa wouldn't give him the time and day. Now that he was on his way, she was interested. Cloud didn't mind it though, he was happy the girl of his dreams was finally talking to him. She also said that she'd write to him every other week, and try to come to visit. Placing the picture back into his pocket, Cloud turned his head to look out the window. Once arriving in Midgar, the bus came to a halt in the middle of a field. Cloud lifted his head, looking at the front of the bus when a sergeant stepped on.

He flashed a smile to everyone, "Welcome to Midgar's SOLDIER trainee program. If you could exit the bus in a orderly fashion and please follow me."

Cloud rose from his seat, standing in the back of the line, and slowly moving as everyone filed out of the bus. He followed behind everyone as they lined up where the sergeant told them to. The man who was previously driving the bus was now pulling bags out from the cargo. He placed them on the ground, beside the bus. The sergeant called over a SOLDIER, but not just any SOLDIER, this man was a first class SOLDIER, who had been outside helping some of the third class SOLDIER'S with their training. Cloud looked around, watching as most of the other privates around him started to disappear inside the building.

"Private Cloud Strife." Cloud looked over at the sergeant who was calling his name. He slowly made his way over to the sergeant, who handed him a uniform and some papers. He then pointed over to where the first class SOLDIER was standing. Cloud turned and reached out his empty hand, to take his bag from the SOLDIER.

"Welcome to Midgar." The SOLDIER smiled at Cloud and handed him his bag. A blush started to appear on Cloud's face, and he quickly turned his head, taking his bag and following the sergeant inside the building.

The first class SOLDIER watched as the blond boy turned his head and began following the other privates inside the building. He started walking backwards, a grin forming on his lips as he watched the younger teen disappear from his sight. He laughed and shook his head, turning around and jogging back over to the spot he was at, before he had been called over by the sergeant.

Cloud followed along with the other privates, listening to the sergeant assign rooms. Once his name was called, he stepped to the front, took the key from the sergeant and walked inside his room. He sighed, glancing around at how small and cramped the room was, and he had to share it. He placed his stuff down on the bed, jumping when he heard the door close.

"Hi, I'm Jiro!" Cloud turned to be met face to face with a boy who stood at least a foot taller then him. He looked up at the snow white blond, raising his eyebrow. He turned his attention back to the hand that was stuck out in front of him. Hesitantly he took the hand into his, shaking it.

"I'm Cloud." The other teen smiled, shaking Cloud's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. Guess we're roomies, huh?" The boy took his hand from Cloud's, moving back over to his bed. Cloud nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed, this was the first time anyone had ever been so kind to him.

Cloud started to put his stuff away, talking with Jiro about why he decided to join SOLDIER. After unpacking, Cloud laid down on his bed, watching Jiro dance around their room as he sung some stupid song. Cloud shook his head and laid back on the pillow, sighing at how uncomfortable the bed was. i Oh well, guess I'll just have to get use to it. /i He thought while bringing his hands up, and placing them behind his head. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about what tomorrow would have in store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Yes, this chapter is rather short. It's more of an introduction into the story, I suppose. Tell me what you think of it, and if you'd like me to continue. Oh, and if you have any suggestions/requests for things you'd like to see in later chapters, please let me know.


	2. Face down with a mouthful of dirt

**Side Note: **Sorry about the last chapter, being all screwy. I'm still trying to get the hang of this site so I apologize, enjoy the story.

Cloud hadn't slept to well the night before, and being woken up to the sound of Jiro singing, at four o'clock in the morning. Well, that just wasn't very pleasant. He didn't understand why they had to get up so early, just to go train, but Cloud just figured that was another thing he would have to get use to.

"Hey Cloud, you never did tell me why you decided to join SOLDIER." Jiro sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling his boots onto his feet, before lacing them up.

Cloud finished zipping up his uniform, slowly sitting down on the edge of his bed to pull his shoes on. "Well, where I'm from, everyone thinks of me as nothing. And I want nothing more then to prove them wrong." Cloud nodded, fixing his attention to the floor, thinking

back to all the kids who poked fun at him when he was in Nibelheim.

"That's a good reason. You're going to be a great SOLDIER, Cloud. All those people back home are going to be jealous and feel guilty for ever picking on you." Jiro rose from the bed, placing his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud jumped when he felt Jiro's hand on his shoulder, frowning at the taller youth. Jiro raised his eyebrow and nodded, before motioning for Cloud to follow him.

"We should start heading towards the gym, it's getting late." Cloud looked at the clock, not exactly sure how leaving this early in the morning could make them late for training. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded, following Jiro out of the room. He glanced around as other private's started to file out into the hallway.

"Let's stop by the mess hall, and get something to eat before we head over to the gym." Cloud turned his attention to Jiro and nodded.

"Looks like it's been raining." Jiro stated as him and Cloud reached the doors, leading outside to the courtyard. "We'll have to be careful, try not to get our shoes stuck in the mud."

Following the taller teen out the door, and across the courtyard, Cloud turns his head, looking over at a few of the third class SOLDIERS' making their way towards the mess hall. Cloud getting lost in his own thoughts, and stepping off the stone pathway that him and Jiro had previously been walking on. Cloud didn't even realize when his foot got caught on a root in the ground, he was too busy watching the first class SOLDIER he had met just yesterday, run across the courtyard, going towards the main building. Losing his balance, Cloud fell forward, a gasp escaping his lips as his face made contact with the muddy ground. Cloud stayed in his spot on the ground, the mud seeping into his open mouth. He heard everyone around him laughing, and he was pretty sure they were pointing. Jiro turned when he heard the laughter, quickly running over when he saw Cloud face down in the mud. He crouched down beside him, a frown fixed on his face.

"Cloud? Cloud, are you okay?" Cloud groaned, more mud oozing into his mouth. Not only do the people know what he looks like, now they know his name, leaving him open for more ridicule.

"What a fucking klutz." One of the other privates' said, while moving closer to Cloud's form laying in the puddle of mud. The boy stuck out his foot, placing it on the back of Cloud's skull and pushing his face more into the mud.

"Give it up, you're not SOLDIER material." The boy said, loud enough for everyone to hear, as he kept using his foot to push Cloud's face more into the mud.

Everyone around him started laughing again and Jiro rose to his feet. "Leave him be!"

The boy took his foot off Cloud's head, looking over at Jiro, "And what do you plan to do about it if I don't?"

Jiro moved closer to the other teen, "I'll kick your ass, that's what I'll do."

Jiro balled his hand into a fist at his side, getting into fight stance. The other private laughed, handing his books to one of his friends and smirking.

"Oh, you're serious, are you?" The boy got into fight stance as well, motioning for Jiro to come closer.

Just as Jiro went to throw a punch at the other teen, someone from behind grabbed his wrist. Jiro turned his head to see a first class SOLDIER holding his hand back. Jiro looked back to where the other teen had been standing with his friends, to see them making quick get away to the mess hall. The SOLDIER released Jiro's hand, motioning for everyone else around to disperse. Jiro crouched down at Cloud's side, reaching out to touch his back.

"Cloud, are you going to get up?"

The SOLDIER walked around to where the private was laying in the mud, his boots squishing as he made his way over to the blond haired youth. He crouched down in front of the boy, smiling.

"Did you have a nice trip? See you next fall!" Jiro bit back a laugh, and the SOLDIER grinned as Cloud lifted his head.

"Oh, that's real fucking..." Cloud stopped mid sentence, having opened his eyes, to that of the SOLDIERS face, covered in mud that he had spit out while talking.

"Please, continue with what you were going to say." The SOLDIER said, while wiping the mud off his face. "By the way that's one hell of a mud mask."

"Mature.." Cloud mumbled as he pushed himself up off the ground. Jiro and the SOLDIER rose to their feet, both trying to hold back their laughter as they got a good look at the mud covered Cloud in front of them.

Just as Cloud thought things couldn't get worse, he stepped forward, slipping in the mud and putting out his hands to brace himself for yet again, another fall. Instead of him hitting the ground though, he fell into the arms of the SOLDIER, causing Jiro to burst out laughing.

"Wow Cloud, I never realized you two were so close." The SOLDIER who was holding a muddy Cloud in his arms, gave a light laugh. Cloud's face turned a deep crimson even though it couldn't be seen through the mud. Not realizing no one could see his face, he buried his head into the SOLDIERS shirt, in an attempt to hide his crimson tinted face.

"Aw, Cloud! Maybe I should leave you two alone." Jiro grinned and the SOLDIER laughed more, helping Cloud to stand straight.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir." Cloud said, while fixing his eyes to the ground. The SOLDIER shook his head, him and Jiro still unable to control their laughter.

"W-We should get going, we're going to be late for class." Jiro stopped his laughing, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Um, Cloud.." Jiro said while stepping closer. "You have just a little something right there." He pointed to his face.

The SOLDIER laughed, and shook his head. "I'd say more then a little. Let's get you cleaned up and give you a new uniform."

Cloud frowned, shaking his head and looking down at his shoes. "No, I don't want to be late on my first day."

"I'd be more worried about walking into class looking like you do." Jiro nodded, pointing at the SOLDIER. "Besides, he's a first class SOLDIER, he can get us of out of class. Isn't that right?" Jiro turned, looking at the SOLDIER, giving him puppy dog eyes.

The raven haired teen nodded. "Yeah, I'll give both of you an excuse for being late."

"See, it's all settled, now let's get you cleaned up!" Jiro said, clapping his hands together.

Cloud nodded, but couldn't seem to get the courage to try to walk again, in fear of him slipping and meeting the same fate that he had just moments ago encountered. Jiro and the SOLDIER walked ahead, only turning back when they realized Cloud wasn't following them.

Jiro let out a sigh and held up his book filled arms. "Look, I can't carry you, Cloud! I have all our books." Jiro turned his attention to the SOLDIER standing next to him.

"But maybe our nice, strong, SOLDIER here can. After all, you already seem quite fond of one another."

Cloud shook his head in protest as the SOLDIER smiled, walking over to him and holding out his arms. "Sure, no problem."

Cloud held his hands out, in a way of telling the SOLDIER not to bother. The raven haired man just shook his head, leaning down and hooking his arm under the back of Cloud's knees. He lifted him up and turned towards Jiro, who was grinning quite widely.

"Here comes the bride! All dressed in..." Jiro said in a sing song voice, only stopping to blink, trying to fit words into that sentence.

"Oh, I know! MUD!!" The SOLDIER chuckled and Cloud just wrapped his arms around the man's neck, tears stinging his eyes. He was so embarrassed and wanted nothing more then to curl up and disappear. The SOLDIER looked down at the boy he was holding in his arms, smiling softly and walking with Jiro along the courtyard.

"Where are we going? You're not going to like..." Jiro glanced over at the first class SOLDIER. "Rape us, are you?"

The SOLDIER laughed and shook his head. "No, I have my own apartment on base. It's just right down this pathway."

Jiro nodded, following the man who was holding Cloud in his arms, somewhat disappointed that he wasn't going to be getting any tonight.

Once arriving to the SOLDIERS apartment, he asked Jiro to open the door for him, carrying Cloud inside once the door was ajar. Jiro followed closely behind him, glancing around the apartment.

"Damn first class SOLDIERS."

The raven haired youth told Jiro to have a seat on the couch and that him and Cloud would return in a minute.

Jiro raised his eyebrow, scoffing and sitting down on the couch. "I see how it is, he gets all the action! I'm going to go fall in some mud."

The SOLDIER chuckled and carried Cloud towards the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, he sat Cloud down on the counter, looking around for a washcloth. After finding a washcloth, he ran the water in the sink, holding the cloth underneath the tap. Once soaked with water, he began to clean off the younger teens face.

"I-I can do that." Cloud said, snatching the washcloth away from him and cleaning off his face. The man just nodded and walked out of the bathroom, in search of another uniform for the private. Going into his room, he searched his closet, knowing he had to have at least one uniform left over from when he was private. Grabbing the uniform from the back of the closet, he smiled, making his way back into the bathroom.

"Here, it'll probably be a tad bit baggy on you." He set the uniform down on the counter, next to Cloud, before holding out his hand.

"Zack." Cloud looked up at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Who?" He asked, glancing around the room.

"Me, silly." Zack laughed and Cloud blushed, covering his face with the washcloth.

"And your Cloud Strife." Cloud groaned, completely forgetting that the SOLDIER knew his name.

"Remember, I met you yesterday?"

Cloud nodded and hopped down off the counter. "Could you please leave while I get dressed?"

Zack smiled and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He entered the living room, raising his eyebrow when he saw Jiro across the other side of the room, rummaging through his desk. That wasn't even the weirdest part, it was the fact that he was singing 'Like a virgin.'

Jiro broke out into the chorus, throwing more papers over his head. "Like a virgin, touched for the very first time. Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine."

Zack covered his mouth, laughing into his hand. Jiro stopped all movement, holding papers in his hands, above his head. He shut his mouth quickly, his eyes going wide.

"Uh." He looked up at the papers in his hands, gasping and quickly putting his arms behind his back.

"Catchy song?" He grinned, placing the papers back on the desk.

Cloud came out of the bathroom, looking around at the papers strewn across the floor. "What the hell happened in here?"

Zack smiled, pointing over a Jiro. "Virgin here got a hold of my papers."

Jiro's eyes widened again and he pouted. "Hey!"

Cloud for the first time since arriving to Midgar, laughed. Zack smiled brightly at the sound of blond haired youth's laughter.

Looking Cloud over, Zack pointed to the uniform. "Told you it might be a bit baggy."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "It's better then nothing, right?"

Jiro laughed. "That uniform could swallow you whole, Cloud!"

Cloud growled and made a face, lifting his hand up and flicking Jiro off. Jiro winked at him and licked his lips, both Cloud and Zack breaking out into a fit of laughter, Jiro following suit shortly after. Zack glanced between both Jiro and Cloud. _This is going to be the start of a very, chaotic, yet intriguing friendship. _Thought the raven haired man. Cloud ceased all laughing and blinked a few times, lunging himself at Jiro, after realizing what he had just say.

"I'm not gay!" Cloud shouted while tackling Jiro to the ground.

Jiro laughed, looking up at Cloud. "Really? Could've fooled me, I see the way keep eyeing Zack over there."

Zack stood up straight, raising his eyebrow. "Whoa, leave me out of this one."

Jiro pushed Cloud off him. "Oh, come on!"

Cloud stayed in his spot on the floor, looking up at the two men in front of him.

Jiro smiled, stepping closer to Zack. "You know it's true! He's eyeballing that ass ever since we got here."

Cloud gasps and shakes his head, quickly standing on his feet. Zack laughs, looking over at Cloud.

Jiro turns to face him and smirks. "Oh don't think I didn't see you yesterday, Cloud."

Cloud frowned and once again tackled Jiro to the ground. Zack chuckled, _oh yes, a very intriguing friendship. _The man thought, before being pulled down on top of the other two boys. He only had one guess as to who pulled him down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** I apologize if you guys don't like this chapter, ha ha. I did, it was very amusing to write. My co-writer thought of the idea to make Jiro the way he is. And I must admit, I love it. Reviews are very much appreciated . Oh yes, and I am very mean to Cloud, I know. Don't worry, things will get better for him, maybe. .


	3. One bourbon, One scotch, One beer

**Warning:** This chapter will contain two characters who are not yet exactly known. And let's just say one of them still looks like he did when he was a Turk. The other one is not yet 'bad', and his face is not yet covered in those bandage things. And one person is mentioned in here, not doing her exact job, ha ha.

* * *

Jiro bounced along the pathway leading to the bar, Cloud following closely behind. Jiro brought his hand down against Cloud's shoulder as they entered the bar, a grin fixed on his face.

"You go, sit, I'll get the drinks." Cloud just nodded as Jiro walked off towards the bar. He didn't really want to be there, he wasn't the drinking type, though he had never had a drink in his life. Cloud found an empty table, sliding into the seat and glancing around. He drummed his fingers against the table top, waiting for Jiro to come back over by him. He looked up, raising his eyebrow as Jiro walked over to another table. Cloud rose to his feet when Jiro started waving his arms and yelling for him to come over there. He sighed, walking closer to where Jiro was, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the people he was sitting with.

Zack waved at Cloud. "Hey there, Spiky."

Cloud blinked, slowly sitting down in his seat and taking the beer that Jiro had handed to him. For some reason Cloud just couldn't take his eyes off the man sitting in front of him. Maybe it was because he had big sliver wings protruding from his back. Zack raised his eyebrow, laughing at the way Cloud was staring at his one friend. The other man sitting next to the object of Cloud's attention, waved his hand in front of the boys face.

"Fascinated with my boyfriend or something?" Cloud shook his head, his cheeks starting to burn red.

"N-No, he, it's just..." Zack laughed and Jiro motioned for Cloud to open his beer and take a sip.

Zack pointed to the man with silver wings. "Cloud, this is Nero. Nero, this is Cloud."

Nero just raised his eyebrow and gave a firm nod. Zack then pointed to the man known as Nero's boyfriend.

"And this would be.."

"Vincent." The man spoke before Zack could finish his sentence.

"Yes, Vincent Valentine. He's a Turk for the Shinra company." Zack smiled, looking over at Cloud who was sipping at his beer. Vincent sneered, picking up a bottle and pouring some of the contents it into a shot glass.

"You forgot to mention me, Zack! My names Jiro." Jiro grinned, reaching across the table and snatching Vincent's drink away from him. Vincent blinked a few times, turning his head to look at the boy who just took his drink from him.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be drinking?" Vincent asked while taking his now empty shot glass back from Jiro.

Jiro shrugged and smiled, poking Nero's cheek. "Yes, but at least I'm not the one fucking a fairy though."

Vincent went to stand up, wanting to hit Jiro for what he had said about his boyfriend. Nero reached up, grabbing Vincent's arm and pulling him back down into the seat.

"Leave it." Nero said with no emotion in his voice. Cloud looked around the table, trying to figure out how in the hell he became associated with these people.

Nero watched the blond haired youth, tilting his head slightly, a smirk forming on his lips.

He turned his attention to Vincent, "give him one."

Vincent raised his eyebrow, glancing over at Cloud. "Why? He's probably younger then that idiot seated next to you."

Jiro ignored the insult directed towards him and smiled. "Yeah, take a shot Cloud. It will make you feel better."

"Do as I say Valentine, give the boy a real drink." Nero looked back over at Cloud and gave him a small smile.

Vincent poured Cloud some of the mystery substance into the shot glass. He slid the shot glass across the table and smirked.

"Drink it up, Spiky."

Zack bit his lip, watching as Cloud lifted the glass up, sniffing at the contents inside the small glass.

"What is it?"

"Tequila." Zack answered just as Cloud tipped the drink back. Cloud dropped the glass on the table, coughing and gagging as the liquid slid down his throat.

"It burns!" Everyone at the table erupted into laughter, Jiro shoving Cloud's beer back into his hands.

"Drink that as a chaser." Cloud quickly sipped at his beer, sighing as the burn started to fade from inside his throat. Zack shook his head, still laughing as he rose from the seat.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Zack left the table, walking towards the back of the bar.

Nero smirked once Zack left and nodded. "Give him some more, Valentine. He should. Loosen up."

Jiro stood up, throwing his hands into the air. "I'll go get some more shot glasses." Jiro said, turning and walking up to the bar.

Xxx

Zack arrived back at the table a few minutes later, smiling at Vincent.

"Hey, I saw Lucrecia, she's working tonight." Vincent groaned, downing what had to be his 30th shot that night.

Cloud started giggling, his head rested on the table top as he held the half empty tequila bottle in his hand.

He lifted his head, looking up at Zack. "You know, you get use to this stuff after a while." He hiccupped and Jiro laughed.

Zack frowned, glancing at Cloud and then looking back at Vincent. "What in the hell did you do to him?"

Vincent held his hands up in the air, sliding out of his seat and pointing down at the sliver winged man.

"All his idea." Vincent said while walking off towards the small dance floor. Nero scoffed, sliding out of the seat as well, following behind Vincent.

Zack sat down next to Cloud. "How you feeling?"

Cloud grinned, holding up the tequila bottle. "Never better!"

Jiro laughed, getting up from the table and going over to the bar. Nero walked over to the table, tapping on Zack's shoulder.

"Your friend should be fine, hopefully. We can take him back to our place so you guys won't get in trouble. You guys won't get in trouble for being off base for one night, right?"

Zack shook his head. "They'll be fine, I'll talk to Sephiroth tomorrow if their sergeants' say anything."

Vincent stood at the juke box, half leant over it, pressing a button and trying to find a song worth playing. Once he found one he smiled, pushing himself away from the juke box. He growled as he bumped into someone, grabbing them by their arms and bracing them. He let go of the woman's arms once he realized who it was.

"Lucrecia," he said, fixing his eyes to the floor.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Dance with me Vincent." Vincent nodded and pulled Lucrecia closer to him, smiling down at her. Lucrecia lifted her arms, draping them over Vincent's shoulders. They both moved their bodies with the music, Lucrecia occasionally humming along. She tilted her head, looking into Vincent's crimson red eyes. She leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to Vincent's.

Across the room Nero was chatting with Zack about how Vincent and him were talking about moving out of Midgar.

"Woo hoo, go Vincent!" Cloud screamed across the bar as he saw the woman Vincent had been dancing with, lean up and kiss him. Cloud waved the tequila bottle around before his face connected with the table in front of him.

Nero turned around, gasping, his eyes widening as he saw Lucrecia kissing his boyfriend.

"You whore!" Nero darted across the room, grabbing Lucrecia by her ponytail. He yanked her back, throwing her against a table, watching as she crashed to the floor.

Zack turned his attention to Cloud when he heard his head hit the table. He sighed, taking the bottle from Cloud's grasp, pushing it aside and gently shaking the younger teen.

Lucrecia quickly scrambled to her feet, walking back over to where Nero and Vincent were standing.

Nero smirked, getting into fighting stance. "Oh, you want more?"

Lucrecia reached out, grabbing at Nero's hair, pulling it just like he had hers. Jiro turned from his spot at the bar, a bottle of God knows what in his hand.

He grinned, dropping the bottle down on the bar top. "BITCH FIGHT!"

Cloud lifted his head when he heard Jiro yelling, following the direction he was running to with his eyes. Cloud went to stand, stumbling a bit and making his way over to where all the commotion was. Jiro stopped in mid-run, turning back around and going over to the bar. He picked up the bottle he previously had, grinning and taking a swig, before walking back to where the fight was.

Zack rubbed his face, rising from the table, yet again. He walked over to where everyone was, shaking his head at Lucrecia who was still pulling Nero's hair.

"Go guy with the silver wings!" Cloud shouted and Jiro giggled.

"His name is Nero, Cloud." Jiro threw his hands into the air. "I'm betting the girl kicks his ass."

Vincent growled at Jiro, and nodded to Zack. Nodding back at Vincent, Zack grabbed Nero's arms, pulling him away from Lucrecia, and just in time too, because Nero was about to punch the poor girl in the face.

Vincent held Lucrecia back, frowning at Nero. "The both of you knock it off."

Nero spit in Lucrecia's face. "Stay the hell away from my man, bitch."

Lucrecia pushes Vincent away from her and runs off to the back of the bar, tears streaming down her face. Nero struggled in Zack's grasp, pushing at the taller man's chest, trying to get away from him. Zack released Nero, who walked up to Vincent, huffed at him, and then stormed out of the bar. Vincent sighed, quickly running after his boyfriend. Cloud and Jiro turned to Zack, both of them grinning widely.

"That went over well!" Jiro exclaimed, him, Cloud, and Zack making their way towards the exit of the bar.

Xxx

"I really am sorry, Nero." Vincent said, trying to get the front door unlocked.

"How long are you going to keep us out here?" Jiro said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah Vince, how long is it going to take? Cloud needs to sit down." Zack said while holding up a staggering Cloud. Cloud just giggled at all this, allowing Zack to lead him into the house, once the front door was opened.

Nero pushed past Vincent, who grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Nero, wait." Vincent pulled Nero up against him, lifting his hands up and cupping the smaller man's face. He leaned his head down, pressing his lips to Nero's.

"Ooh!" Jiro grinned, whipping out his camera phone and quickly snapping a picture of his two new friends kissing. Jiro turned to look at Zack and Cloud, smiling brightly.

"Now you two, pose for the camera." Zack chuckled, draping his arm over Cloud's shoulder, his hand on the boys chest, holding him back against him. Cloud being too drunk to notice that he was being touched by another person, lifted his hands and placed them on top of Zack's one hand on his chest, smiling for the camera.

"Aw, how cute." Jiro said in an almost childlike voice.

Everyone made their way into the living room, Zack helping Cloud to sit down on the couch. Jiro stepped up to the stereo, turning it on and trying to find a station he liked. Nero sat down next to Cloud, tilting his head to look at the other.

"How are you feeling, Cloud?" Cloud just giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

Nero nodded and glanced over at Vincent who was motioning for them to go into the bedroom. A small smirk appeared on Nero's lips and he rose to his feet. Cloud looked up, watching Nero rise from the couch, reaching out and grabbing one of the man's wings. He tugged on it, gasping when it fell off.

"Oh, my God, I broke it." Nero laughed, turning so he was facing Cloud.

"They're fake."

"Yeah, he just likes to show off when we go out." Vincent said, before disappearing into the bedroom.

Nero made a face, and just nodded at Cloud, before following Vincent into the room, slamming the door shut.

"Where's their bathroom? I want to take a shower, hopefully they won't mind." Jiro asked Zack, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Zack pointed down the hall. "I don't think they'll mind."

Jiro nodded, glancing at Cloud and biting down on his lip. Zack looked over at Jiro and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Jiro smiled at Zack, and made his way down the hall and into the bathroom.

Zack sat with Cloud on the couch, watching the boy sway in his spot.

"So, Cloud, do you have a girlfriend?"

Cloud thought for a moment, fixing his eyes to the ceiling, before nodding.

"Yes, well, sort of. Her name is Tifa. Tifa Lockheart."

The SOLDIER smiled, and leaned back against the couch. "That's nice, my girlfriend's name is Aerith."

Cloud turned slightly, looking at Zack and nodding. "Tifa and I aren't really together, not yet. She never wanted to be with me until I decided to come to Midgar."

Zack frowned a bit. "Well, maybe things are looking up, right?"

Cloud gave a firm nod and grinned. "Right."

In the background 'save the last dance for me' began playing through the stereo speakers. Zack sat up, glancing over at Cloud, a small grin forming on his lips.

"Dance with me. I love this song."

Zack rose to his feet and Cloud shook his head, waving his hands in front of Zack.

"I can't dance."

Zack laughed, grabbing one of Cloud's hands and pulling him up.

"Everyone can dance."

Cloud sighed as Zack dragged him towards the middle of the living room. The raven haired man pulled Cloud closer to him, lacing their fingers together, and placing his free hand on Cloud's hip. Cloud blinked a few times, slowly placing his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"There you go, now just move with the music. I'll lead." Zack said, smiling, which Cloud had noticed was very common for Zack, seemed he liked to smile a lot.

Cloud sighed, yet again, slowly moving to the music with Zack. The SOLDIER spun Cloud out to the side, wrapping his arms around him when the boy spun back in, his back pressed against the older man's chest.

"But don't forget who's taking you home, and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling, save the last dance for me." Zack sang softly against Cloud's ear, a small smile fixed onto Cloud's face as the older teen sung along with the song.

Cloud blushed as Zack spun him again, this time spinning Cloud so he faced him. Cloud looked down at his feet, placing his hand back on Zack's shoulder. The raven haired man moved his hand to rest on the small of Cloud's back, pulling him closer to him. Both of them were too caught up in dancing to even notice the small flashes coming from the other side of the room. Jiro grinned, leaning against the wall and letting out a content sigh. He barely knew Cloud, but even in the blond haired boys drunken state, he could tell he was happy, and it was something that was rare for him.

Cloud giggled as Zack tipped him backwards. Jiro snapped another picture, his grin growing wider.

"Oh, Valentine, harder." Jiro's eyes widened as he heard the moans coming from the other room.

Zack had just tipped Cloud back up, who was now giggling his ass off from what he just heard. He pushed himself away from Zack, suddenly feeling light-headed. Zack caught Cloud just as he was about to fall to the ground.

"I-I don't feel so good." Cloud said, starting to dry heave.

Zack looked over a Jiro. "Go get a towel and a wet washcloth. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

Jiro blinked a few times, before running off and getting what Zack told him. Coming back out into the living room, Jiro handed Zack the towel. The SOLDIER laid the towel down on the floor, watching as Cloud clutched his stomach and started to throw up the contents he had earlier consumed. Jiro turned his head away, not wanting to be the next one on the floor throwing up. Zack sighed, rubbing Cloud's back as he gagged and coughed. Once Cloud had emptied his stomach, he collapsed on the floor. Zack cleaned up the floor, throwing the towel away and then sitting down by Cloud. He pulled Cloud's head into his lap, reaching out to take the wet washcloth from Jiro. Running the cool cloth over the younger boy's face, he looked up at Jiro and smiled.

"There is a guest room down the hall, go ahead and go get some sleep. I'll stay with him."

Jiro bit down on his lip. "Are you sure?"

Zack nodded at him, looking back down at Cloud's face. "Yeah, he'll be okay. And I'll make sure of it."

Jiro smiled softly, leaning over and running his fingers through Cloud's hair. He patted the top of Cloud's head, before walking off, going into the guest room to try to get some sleep. Zack moved Cloud onto the couch, stretching himself out on it and then laying Cloud down next to him. He kept running the cool washcloth over Cloud's face. The boy shifted in his sleep, moving closer to the older man. Zack smiled softly, closing his eyes and dropping the washcloth down on the floor.

Nero emerged from the room, his eyebrow raising when he saw the two young men on his couch wrapped around one another. Nero sighed softly, getting an extra blanket from the hall closet. He covered the two boy's, turning the living room light off, before making his way back into the bedroom.

"What were you doing, Nero?" Vincent asked, leaning against the headboard, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Covering up that Cloud kid and Zack. They're all cuddled up together on our couch." Nero smiled, climbing back into the bed.

"Are they now? Seems Zack is rather fond of that boy." Vincent lifted the covers for Nero, wrapping his arm around him when he pressed up against his side.

"I noticed that, too." Nero sighed, lifting his head and kissing Vincent's shoulder.

"You think that they'll end up together?"

"Let mother nature take her course. If they are meant to be, it'll happen."

Vincent nodded, "it won't be easy for them, though."

Vincent slid down in the bed, turning on his side so he was facing Nero.

Nero smiled. "They'll be fine."

Vincent leaned in, pressing his lips to Nero's, lifting his hand up to cup the smaller mans face. Nero closed his eyes, kissing Vincent back slowly, nipping at the mans lips.

"I love you, Nero." Vincent mumbled against Nero's lips, his fingers threading through the other man's hair.

"I love you, too, Valentine." Nero kissed the corner of Vincent's lips, before shifting around in the bed and laying his head back on the pillow. Slowly, both him and Vincent fell asleep, their legs and arms tangled much like the two teens on the couch were.

* * *

**Authors note:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My co-writer and I had fun writing it. Oh, and we just love the thought of Turk Vincent and Nero together. Though, Vincent no matter what is sexy. . Any ideas or suggestions for later chapters would be fantastic! Leave them in a review, or if you would like personally to contact either me or my co-writer. You can reach us at, Synthetic. Now time for me to go work on my Vincent/Chaos video! Look for it on youtube in a few days or so.


	4. Your eyes captivate me

**Warning:** This chapter will be short, and I'm sorry if it sucks.

**Side note:** I've never explained what Jiro looks like, so you all can put your own faces to his, but I always thought him to look like a taller. A little bit more muscular, Kadaj. .

**Another Side Note:** I am sorry for the long wait. I've beeeen sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy. I promise to try and update faster. the little video we made for Zack and Cloud .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud didn't remember much from the few nights ago that he went to the bar with Jiro. And to him, that was a good thing, not to remember. Cloud made his way to his and Jiro's

room, running his fingers through his golden locks. He pushed the door open, raising his eyebrow when he saw Jiro on his bed, waving around a letter.

"You got a letter!" Jiro exclaimed, getting off the bed and walking over to Cloud, handing him the letter.

Cloud sat down on his bed, figuring it was just a letter from his mom. He sighed, slowly opening the envelope and pulling the letter out. Cloud's eyes widened as he realized the letter wasn't from his mother, but from Tifa. He smiled softly, reading over the letter, making sure not to miss anything important she might have said. Cloud folded up the letter, sliding it back into the envelope and placing it inside the drawer of the nightstand.

"So, who was it from?" Jiro asked, stretching himself out across Cloud's bed.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "Just from someone back home."

Jiro raised his eyebrow, prodding at boy's leg with the pencil he had in his hand. "Tell me who this someone is."

Cloud sighed, rising from the bed. "Just a girl, okay?"

Jiro grinned, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. "Just a girl?

The blond boy nodded, "Yes, just a girl. I'm going to go get some practice in at the gym, I'll be back later."

Jiro gasped, moving to his feet and wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist.

"No, don't leave me here." The taller man whined, tightening his hold on Cloud's waist.

Cloud frowned, grabbing Jiro's hands and removing his arms from around his waist.

"I'll be back." With that said, Cloud left the room, his eyes fixed to the floor as he made his way towards the gym.

XX

Inside the gym, Cloud picked up one of the practice swords, sighing as he weighed it in his hand.

"The real ones are probably so much heavier."

Zack had just entered the gym, moments after Cloud had, he was leant against the wall, watching the younger boy play with the practice sword.

"They are, like ten times heavier." Zack said, pushing himself away from the wall.

Cloud jumped at the sound of someone else's voice, slowly turning around to be met face to face with Zack. Cloud sighed, relaxing now that he knew it was only him.

Zack smiled at Cloud, picking up another practice sword and twirling it around.

"What are you doing here?" The boy tilted his head, watching the raven haired man twirl the sword.

"I was going to come here and work out, but now I think, I'll help you."

Cloud raised his eyebrow, "help me how?"

The SOLDIER placed the sword down on the mat, smiling at the blond haired boy.

"I'm going to give you some tips. Help you with your practicing for the night."

Cloud blinked a few times, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"You'd do that?"

"What are friends for, right?" Zack placed his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

Cloud looked down at his feet, biting down on his lower lip.

"I've never had any friends." Cloud slowly lifted his head, looking at Zack.

"What is a friend?"

"A single soul dwelling in two bodies," Zack shrugged.

"At least that's what Aristotle says," he smiled at the younger boy.

"So, we share the same soul?"

"Basically, but we also share it with Jiro too, in a way. He is our friend as well, you know?"

Cloud nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, I have two friends. Two good friends."

Zack's smile grew wider. "Damn right, now let's practice."

Cloud got into fight stance when Zack told him to, raising the practice sword. The older man just smirked, telling Cloud to go a head and make his move. The boy lifted the sword just a bit more, running straight towards Zack and bringing the sword down against, what he thought was the other man.

"Good try, let's do it again." Zack said from the other side of the mat.

Cloud ran towards Zack again, gasping as he lost his footage and went crashing down on the other man. Cloud laid on top of Zack for a moment, swallowing hard and slowly lifting his chest off Zack's.

"I'm so sor-" Cloud stopped mid-sentence, looking down at Zack's eyes.

"Your eyes, they glow." He said, while lifting his hand and running his fingertips

underneath Zack's eye. Zack closed his eyes for a brief second, enjoying the feel of Cloud's fingers on his skin. Zack lifted one of his hands, cupping Cloud's cheek and smiling up at him.

"It's the mako."

"How come I never noticed them before?"

Zack laughed softly, stroking his fingers against Cloud's cheek.

"You can just see them better at night, in the dark."

Cloud nodded and Zack bit down on his lower lip, slowly tilting his head upwards.

"Don't hate me for this."

Cloud blinked as Zack's head moved closer to his. He could feel the older man's breath against his lips, his hand slowly moving down to Cloud's jaw.

"I-I have to go." Cloud pushed Zack away, quickly rising to his feet. He glanced back at Zack, who was propped up on his elbows, still on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Cloud shouted as he ran out of the gym, making his way back to his room as fast as he could.

XXX

The next day Cloud carried his books into the class room, chewing on the inside his lip, trying to forget what happened last night. How could he have been so stupid as to fall on top of Zack? The boy shook his head, sliding into his seat, frowning when a paper ball was thrown at him from across the room. Cloud put his books on the desk, pulling a pencil out of his pocket.

"Here you are, Cloudykins." Jiro giggled, dropping the picture he had taken of Zack and

Cloud when they went to Vincent's and Nero's, onto the desk.

"Don't call me that, you weirdo." Cloud said, picking up the picture and smiling softly.

"Yeah, it's a nice picture," The taller man said, sitting down in his seat.

"But I like the one I have of you two dancing together."

Cloud looked over at Jiro, his eyebrow slowly raising. "We were dancing?"

The snow white blond laughed, nodding his head. "Yes, quite well. I'll print the pictures out for you later."

Cloud nodded at Jiro, going to say something else, but stopping when the teacher walked into the room. He sighed, leaning over his desk slightly and tapping on Jiro shoulder.

"Can we talk after class?" Cloud whisper, sitting back in his seat when Jiro nodded his head.

Everyone in the class opened their books to the page their teacher told them to. Cloud hated the fact that while he was in boot camp, he still had to do regular class work, and attend regular classes.

The teacher glanced around the room, smiling and calling on Cloud to read out loud what was in the chapter of the book. The boy shook his head, a blush creeping up into his cheeks.

"Oh, come now Mr. Strife, please read for us."

A boy across the class room started laughing, chunking a ball of paper at Cloud's head.

"Like I told you on the first day, you aren't fit to be here. He can't even read a fucking page in a book! How are you ever going to be a SOLDIER?"

Jiro growled at the other boy and the teacher slammed her hand down on his desk.

"Aiko, I don't think that was very nice, apologize to Cloud."

The boy shook his head, turning in his seat, holding his nose up in the air.

"What a fucking prick," Jiro mumbled.

Cloud just sank down in his seat, wanting to be anywhere but in that class room. The teacher called on someone else to read, which made Cloud a bit happy, he really didn't want to stand up and read to everyone.

XX

After class, Cloud and Jiro walked back to their room, dropping their books down on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Zack," Cloud said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"What about him?" Jiro plopped down on his bed, stretching out and yawning.

"He kissed me."

Jiro sat up straight, turning slightly and staring at Cloud. "He what?!"

The boy jumped from one bed to the other, sitting up on his hands and knees, looking into Cloud's eyes.

"How was it? Did you like it?"

Cloud blinked a few times, before putting his hand out and pushing Jiro away from him.

"Well, he didn't exactly kiss me."

"What do you mean by that?"

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "He, well he, tried kissing me. I pushed him away before he could."

"And why in the hell did you do that?"

Looking up at Jiro, Cloud frowned. "I don't know. I got scared, and it wouldn't be right, he has a girlfriend."

"Obviously he doesn't like her that much if he is trying to suck face with you."

Cloud punched Jiro in the arm. "Oh, God, shut up! Do you have to put it like that?"

Jiro rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm where Cloud punched him, and chuckling softly.

"Oh damn, Cloud, didn't know you could be so rough. Now as for Zack, go find him, talk to him about it."

Cloud nodded, moving off the bed and making his way to the door.

"Oh, and let me know how it goes!" Jiro winked at Cloud, who shook his head and left the room.

XX

Cloud ran down the hall, deciding the best place to look for Zack would be across base, at his apartment. He pushed the doors open, leading out into the courtyard, shivering when he was met with a cold breeze. Cloud just ran out the door and across the courtyard, squealing when he bumped into someone. Slowly, Cloud lifted his head, smiling when he saw Zack looking down at him.

"Zack, oh, I'm sorry for bumping into, but, we need to ta-" Cloud stopped talking as a

girl stepped from behind Zack, a huge smile plastered on her face.

She waved at Cloud, holding her hand out. "Hi, I'm Aerith!"

Cloud blinked, watching Zack wrap his arm around Aerith's waist.

"Cloud." He shook her hand, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Cloud?" Zack tilted his head slightly and moved away from Zack.

"I'll leave you two boys alone for right now." She kissed the raven haired man's cheek, waving to Cloud and walking off.

"Well?"

"Nothing, Zack, it's nothing. I was stupid. Jiro was wrong, and I was stupid. I'm sorry."

Zack frowned, reaching out to touch Cloud's shoulder. "About last night, Cloud, I'm sorry."

Cloud swallowed dryly, nodding. "Y-yeah, it shouldn't have happened."

Zack watched as the younger boy looked towards the ground, his body twitching.

"I should go." Cloud turned to leave, slowly making his way back across the courtyard, blinking back tears.

"Cloud, wait, I didn't mean for what I said to come out like that. Cloud!"

Zack jogged across the courtyard, grabbing Cloud's arm and turning him around.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever Zack, let's pretend it didn't happen, okay?"

Cloud pushed Zack away, frowning and walking back inside the building. Dragging his feet along the floor, Cloud slowly made his way into his and Jiro's room. Cloud had never felt jealous, he wasn't even sure why he was jealous. Zack had a girlfriend, and Cloud was trying to be with Tifa, that was the way it was supposed to be. However still, it upset, Cloud to see Zack with another person, when just 24 hours ago, he was trying to kiss Cloud.

Cloud laid down on his bed, burying his face into the pillow.

Jiro looked up from the book he was reading when Cloud walked into the room. He lowered the book, watching as Cloud sunk down on the bed and buried his face in the pillow.

"Well, how did it go?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Jiro." Cloud mumbled.

Jiro sighed, rising from the bed. "I'll leave you be for now, don't give up though."

Jiro dropped a picture down on Cloud's bed, before leaving the room. Cloud picked the picture up, a small frown forming on his lips. It was a picture of him and Zack dancing. He kept looking at the picture, letting a few tears fall from his eyes, rubbing his face against the now damp pillow. He just stared at the wall, his eyes growing heavy. Cloud blinked a few times, slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep, holding the picture against his chest, and just trying to forget what has happened to him over the time he has been here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Sorry the chapter was short, and I'm sorry it was rather lame. My co-writer and I have both been sick this week, ugh. The next chapter should be better, and I promise a lovely scene for all of you. . And a surprise, so wooo, expect it, ha ha. And sorry if there are errors, not in the mood to fix them right this second. The next chapter, as I said, will be better.


	5. Sex and Candy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zack or Cloud, as much as I wish I did. I also do not own Squaresoft(Square Enix). I am not making any money for writing this story.

**Warning:** We have a surprise guest for this chapter, he was going to pop up sooner or later. And I'm sure by now you can guess by the title, there will be a sex scene. So, if you do not like detailed sex, male sex to top it off, please just continue past that part. . Enjoy the chapter. Also, expect a big surprise from someone. If a lot of you aren't comfortable with MPreg, please do not read.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks, Cloud and Zack had gotten over what had happened between them in the gym, and were back to being normal. It was Friday, and the boys were ending their fourth week of being in boot camp. Only eight more weeks to go, and then all the privates would be going home for six months. Since it was Friday, Jiro and Cloud were in their room, getting ready to go out. It had become routine to go up to the bar every Friday, sometimes Vincent and Nero would be there, other times they wouldn't.

Zack jogged down the hallway, stopping outside Jiro and Cloud's door. He knocked on the

door, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Jiro opened the door, raising his eyebrow at Zack. "I thought we were going to meet you up at the bar?"

Zack smiled, "We're not going to the bar tonight."

Cloud walked over by Jiro, reaching out and grabbing the edge of the door, pulling it open more so he could see Zack.

"Why in the hell not?" Jiro pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, Nero and Vincent want us to come over. They said that they have something to tell all of us."

Cloud sighed, pushing past Jiro and standing by Zack's side. Jiro just groaned, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

"Fine, but they owe me! Big time."

Zack, Cloud and Jiro all made their way down the hall and out of the building. Cloud hummed as they walked off base, and down a dirt road, leading towards Vincent and Nero's house.

"Oh, Zack, here." Jiro pulled a picture out of his back pocket, the same one that he had given Cloud two weeks ago in class.

"It's the picture I took of you and Cloud. Now you have a copy, too."

Zack took the picture, smiling down at it, before tucking it away in his pocket.

"Thank you, Jiro."

"Welcome!" The taller boy exclaimed, leaning over and kissing Zack's cheek.

Zack laughed as Jiro kissed his cheek, shaking his head at how dorky his friend could be. Zack looked over at Cloud, who was looking down at the ground, a small frown fixed on his face.

"Something wrong, Cloud?"

Jiro leaned over a bit, raising his eyebrow at Cloud. "Yeah, Cloud, are you alright?"

Cloud looked up at his two friends, giving them a small nod.

"Just fine, thanks."

Jiro shrugged, looking up a head and grinning. He waved to Zack and Cloud, running up the pathway to Nero and Vincent's house. Zack rolled his eyes, looking over and smiling at Cloud.

"I'll race you."

Cloud laughed softly, nodding to Zack. "You're on."

Zack counted down from three, but before he even reached one, Cloud was off, running way ahead of Zack. Zack laughed, running after Cloud, trying to catch up with the younger boy.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!" Cloud said, turning his head to look back at Zack.

He blinked when Zack stopped running, pointing in the direction Cloud was running. The

blond teen turned his head, gasping as he collided with Nero, both of them falling over

and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Holy shit, Nero, I am so sorry." Cloud scrambled to his feet, holding his hand out to help Nero up.

Zack rushed to both Cloud and Nero's side, looking between the two of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Zack asked, panting softly from the run up the hill.

Vincent stepped outside, reaching down and hooking his hands under Nero's arms. He lifted the smaller man up to his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You okay, baby?" Vincent asked, kissing the side of Nero's head.

Nero nodded, turning in Vincent's arms.

Cloud looked to Zack, frowning a bit. Zack just smiled, resting his hand on Cloud's

shoulder, reassuring him that he wasn't in trouble or anything.

"It was just an accident."

Nero turned back around and nodded, agreeing with what Zack had said.

"Yes, just pay attention to where you're going next time, Cloud."

"I will." Cloud spoke softly.

"Everything all right out here?"

Everyone looked over to see a silver haired man in the door way, with Jiro wrapped all around him. Jiro was playing with the man's hair, grinning at Cloud and winking, mouthing the words 'he's hot', to Cloud. The blond haired teen laughed, shaking his head and waving his hand at Jiro.

"Well, is everything okay?" The silver haired man spoke again, his eyebrows raising.

Zack nodded, along with Vincent and Nero. "Yes General, everything's just fine."

Zack smirked at Jiro as he said that, laughing when the teen moved away from the man, his eyes going wide.

Cloud blinked, staring at the silver haired main, known as General Sephiroth. He couldn't

believe that he was in his presence, and to top it all off he had just made a fool of

himself, running into Nero the way he did.

Jiro hid behind Cloud, well, tried to at least. "I was hitting on the General, please, kill me now."

He whispered to Cloud, slowly following the group inside Vincent and Nero's house. Zack sat down on the couch, leaning against the arm rest, smiling when Cloud sat down next to him. Jiro looked between the two of them, and then down at the empty spot on the couch, next to the General.

"Cloud, don't you want to sit next to the General? He could use some company!" Jiro grins down at Cloud, motioning for him to scoot over.

"What? I promise, I don't bite. Hard."

The General spoke, glancing up at Jiro, a small smirk on his lips. After finishing the sentence, the General snaps at Jiro, who looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Aw, now Sephiroth, play nice." Zack leaned over, smiling at the General.

Jiro slowly sank down in his seat, scooting as close as possible to Cloud.

"I am being nice, very nice, Zackary." Sephiroth reached out, grabbing Jiro by his arm and pulling him closer to him.

Jiro squeaked, trying to get away from the General.

"Ah, I'm sorry for hitting on you! Don't kill me! Cloud, you fucker, help me!"

Zack laughed, along with Cloud, Vincent, Nero, and the General. The silver haired man just kept his arms around Jiro's waist, holding him close to his side.

"Come on you fucking fairy, help me!" Jiro started flailing his arms around, struggling in the General's grasp.

With all the bouncing around Jiro was doing, he somehow ended up in the General's lap, who just removed his arms from the younger boys waist, placing his hands on the snow white blond's hips. Jiro ceased all movement, feeling the General squeeze his hips, he turned his head, glaring at Cloud. He reached his arm out, grabbing Cloud by the collar of his shirt, and pulling him closer to him.

"If you don't fucking help me, I swear to God I'm going to cut your fucking dick off."

Cloud swallowed hard, and Zack reached out, grabbing Cloud's arm, starting to tug on it. Jiro growled at Zack, grabbing Cloud's other arm and tugging him back towards him.

Vincent sighed, rising to his feet. "We're going to need alcohol."

He said, making his way into the kitchen.

"So, everyone, I have something to say." Nero said, watching as two of his friends played tug-a-war with poor little Cloud.

"I'm pregnant!" Nero shouted over all the commotion.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, all turning their heads toward Nero. Vincent entered the room, just as Nero had announced the news.

"Oh, we're going to need more then this." He said, looking down at the bottles in his hands. He turned, going back into the kitchen for more alcohol.

"Congratulations." Zack said, letting go of Cloud's arm.

Cloud just stared at Nero, not exactly sure how to respond to that, but if anything he knew Jiro would have something to say.

"Oh, my fucking, God! You're having a baby sprite!" Jiro shoved Cloud up against Zack's side, bouncing in the General's lap as he spoke.

Jiro threw his arms up in the air, Vincent once again entering the room. He sighed, not even bothering to mention that they were still going to need more alcohol. Turning, yet again, he just walked back into the kitchen.

"S-Stop bouncing, damnit." Sephiroth gripped the younger boys hips harder, trying to get him to stop moving around in his lap.

"Why?" Jiro wiggled around in the General's lap, gasping softly. "What's that?!"

"Keep quiet." The General replied, in a low voice.

"The General has a stiffy!"

Cloud, Zack and Nero all gasped, turning their head and staring at the man who had just announced to everyone that the General had a hard-on.

"Shut up." The General spoke, digging his fingers into the boys hips.

"A rather larger stiffy." Jiro giggled, wiggling his ass in the General's lap.

"Let's drink." Vincent said, putting the various bottles of alcohol down on the coffee table.

Zack nodded in agreement, helping Vincent to pour drinks. Jiro reached out, grabbing a zima off the table, and rising to his feet.

"I need a jolly rancher, do you have any?"

Nero pointed towards the kitchen, watching as the teen bounced off in that direction.

"What does he need a jolly rancher for?" Sephiroth asked, glancing over at Cloud.

Cloud just shrugged, not wanting to speak in front of the General, afraid he'd make an even bigger fool out of himself. After all, this man was his idol, and Cloud hoped one day to become as good a SOLDIER as him.

Zack grabbed one of the shot glasses, pouring himself a drink, smiling when the General reached out, taking a bottle of beer off the table. Zack downed his shot, grabbing a shooter and glancing up at Nero.

"So that was what you guys were doing that night we were here? Probably traumatized poor Cloud here."

Zack brought his hand down on Cloud's shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"Well, thank God I don't remember anything from that night."

Vincent smirked, sipping at his drink. "Oh, so you don't remember you and Zack all wrapped around one another on the couch?"

"W-What?" Cloud looked up at Zack, who just gave him a small smile.

"So, I want you all to be apart of our big happy family."

Jiro entered the room right as Nero said that, dropping the jolly rancher into his zima.

"Wait, you want me to be kin to a fucking fairy?!"

"I agree with him." Sephiroth took a sip of his beer, pointing up at the snow white blond.

"Whoa, you never talked to me about this! You just said Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth."

Vincent turned his head, looking at Nero blankly.

"Well, he is Zack and Cloud's friend." Nero smiled, turning his attention to Sephiroth.

"And the General here seems to have an infatuation with the boy."

Sephiroth choked on his drink, staring at Nero and shaking his head.

Jiro sat back down next to the General. "If I'm kin, does that mean I get to throw you a baby shower?"

Jiro grinned and Vincent shook his head. "Oh hell no, he's not coming within 10 feet of my child!"

"And why not?" Jiro gasped, taking a small sip of his zima.

"You send out deadly waves of stupidness! See, I don't even think that's a word! No, I won't hear of it, he is not going to be a part of my family."

Jiro pouted, looking over at the General. "Oh Sephy dear, you're not going to let them say such bad things about me, are you?"

Sephiroth just blinked, cringing at the new nickname he had just been given.

"Yeah, Sephy." Zack said, downing his shooter.

Zack offered Cloud a drink, raising his eyebrow when the boy shook his head, pushing the

drink away from him.

"Anything non-alcoholic?"

"Yeah, come with me, hon." Nero stood up, motioning for Cloud to follow him into the

kitchen.

**XX**

An hour later, Zack, Sephiroth and Vincent were downing, what had to be their 20th shot that night. Sephiroth lifted his hand up, shaking his head.

"No more for me."

"Aw, come on old man, I know you can drink more then that." Zack said, handing the General another shot.

"What the fuck, Zack? I'm older then him!"

"Well," Zack points over at Sephiroth. "He looks older!"

"W-what? I do not."

Jiro giggled, patting the Generals leg, unwrapping another jolly rancher and popping it into his mouth. Jiro winked at the General, rising to his feet and walking off down the hall. Sephiroth watched as the younger boy walked away, downing the other shot he had been given, before standing to his feet.

"I'm going to turn in for the night." Sephiroth nodded at both of the drunken men, before following Jiro down the hall.

Cloud sits with Nero at the kitchen table, sipping on some drink the man had made up for him.

"So, you and Zack, you two seem fond of each other?"

Cloud looked into his glass and shrugged. "I guess."

**XX**

Inside the guest room, Jiro pulled the jolly rancher from his mouth, pursing his lips and shrugging. He popped it back into his mouth, his eyes widening as he's shoved up against the wall.

He smirked, giving the man behind him a moan of approval. "Oh, General, so forceful."

Sephiroth released the teen, watching as he turned around, a small smirk forming on the General's lips.

"On your knees, private."

Jiro raised his eyebrows, grinning widely. "Yes sir, General, sir."

Jiro saluted, dropping down to his knees in front of the General.

Sephiroth removed the long trench coat he was wearing, tossing it off to the side. Jiro looked up, licking his lips.

"So, you go shirtless, do you also go commando?"

"Why don't you find out."

Jiro shrugged, leaning his head forward and nuzzling at the front of the General's pants. Sephiroth reached his head down, running his fingers through the snow white blond's hair.

Jiro lifted his hands, fiddling with the button on the older man's pants. He smiled when he popped the button open, pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Grabbing the sides of Sephiroth's pants, he gave a light tug, smiling when they flooded around his ankles. Grinning, the younger boy leaned forward, kissing at the man's lower stomach.

"I was right, you are rather, " Jiro looked up, biting down on his lip. "Large."

He grasped the base of Sephiroth's cock, licking at the tip of it, looking up at the man through his lashes.

"Hasn't boot camp taught you anything? Don't talk with your mouth full."

Jiro giggled softly, "yes sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** This story was cut into two sections, so if you want the other half, leave some nice reviews. I know I am mean for ending it there, ha ha. Also, soon, my LJ will be having faster updates on the story, hopefully. So, if you want the link, let me know. My co-writer and I are real busy, trying to get some other projects of ours into motion, so I apologize if from here out if the updates take awhile. What do you all think of Nero being preggers? And Jiro, isn't he fucking funny? Ha ha, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next part gets better. .


	6. Sex and Candy Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zack or Cloud, as much as I wish I did. I also do not own Squaresoft(Square Enix). I am not making any money for writing this story.

**Warnings: **Should be obvious. P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hasn't boot camp taught you anything? Don't talk with your mouth full."_

_Jiro giggled softly, "yes, sir."_

Jiro sucked on the tip of Sephiroth's cock, his tongue running over the slit. Shivering, Sephiroth tugged on the younger man's hair, tipping his head back and allowing his eyes to fall close. Jiro pressed the tip of his tongue into the silt of Sephiroth's cock, his hand squeezing the base of it, gently.

"See now, that's much better."

Jiro rolled his eyes, relaxing his jaw and allowing Sephiroth to slide further into his mouth. The younger boys eyes fell shut, as he moaned around the older mans cock. Sephiroth tugged harder on Jiro's hair, his hips rocking against the boys face. Jiro swallowed around Sephiroth, pulling back slowly, his teeth gently running along the underside.

"On your feet, Private."

Jiro smiled, sitting back on his knees and looking up at the General.

"Yes, sir."

The teen rose to his feet, biting down on his lower lip and watching as the General reached out, placing his hands on Jiro's sides. The silver haired man smiled, his fingers curling around the Private's shirt, pulling it upwards, reveling a nicely toned stomach. Jiro shivered as the cold air hit his skin. He lifted his arms above his head, allowing the General to take his shirt off. Letting the shirt drop to the ground after pulling it off the younger boys body, Sephiroth leaned his head forward, kissing at the teen's chest.

Jiro suddenly feeling nervous, which was very unlike him, put his hands on the General's shoulders and pushed him away gently.

"I..Um, should we be doing this? I mean, you're the fucking General!"

Sephiroth laughed softly, shaking his head and reaching one of his hands out. He ran his fingertips over Jiro's cheekbone, smiling at the younger boy.

"Do you think we should be doing this?"

Jiro closed his eyes, turning his head slightly and kissing at the General's palm. Jiro grabbed the General's wrist, pulling his hand down to the front of his pants.

"What do you think?"

Sephiroth smirked as Jiro made him grab his erection through his pants. Jiro placed both his hands on the older man's shoulders, looking down at the hand grasping him through his pants. The teen shivered, his eyes falling shut again as the older man's fingers tugged at the button on his pants. Sephiroth popped the button open on the teen's pants, smiling and running his fingers over the zipper and pulling it down slowly. Jiro tensed up and bit down on his lip as he felt fingers slip inside the waistband of his boxers. He opened his eyes, looking down and watching as his pants and boxers were pulled down to his ankles.

Sephiroth gripped Jiro's hips, making him walk backwards towards the bed. Jiro squeaked as the back of his legs hit the bed, and he fell down on it. Kneeling down on the edge of the bed, Sephiroth leaned over the teen, smiling down at him and lowering his head. Jiro blinked a few times when he felt a pair of lips pressed against his. He closed his eyes slowly, moving his lips against the ones pressed to his, sliding his hands along the older man's body who was hovering above him. The General lowered his hips, grinding them down against Jiro's. A small moan passed by the teens lips.

XXX

Cloud ran his finger along the rim of the glass, listening to Nero talk about how him and Vincent had met. Lifting his head, Cloud blinked at Nero and then looked over his shoulder at Zack and Vincent drinking in the living room.

Looking back at Nero, Cloud sighed. "I should go check on Jiro."

Nero nodded as Cloud rose to his feet, exiting the kitchen. The teen made his way down the hall way, stopping outside the room he had seen Jiro go into earlier. Cloud turned the door knob, pushing the door open, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

"God, my ass is going to be so sore tomorrow."

Jiro moaned, his hands balling in the sheets, and his face burying into the pillow underneath him. The General chuckled, leaning his head down and kissing the younger boys shoulder, who was bent over below him.

Cloud's jaw dropped, and he closed the door slowly, backing away and running down the hall way back into the living room.

"Give me the strongest drink that you have, please."

Vincent and Zack both looked up at Cloud and giggled, passing him the bottle of Jager. Cloud took the bottle, opening it and quickly downing it. He dropped the bottle, gagging and coughing.

"Eww what is that, it tastes like.."

"Liquorices." Nero said, nodding. "It's disgusting. I don't see how they drink it."

Cloud made a face, sitting down next to Zack and laying his head on his shoulder. Zack frowned a bit at Cloud and passed him a shot of tequila. Cloud knowing what the drink had done to him before, smiled and grabbed the shot, tossing it back and then placing the glass on the table.

XXX

About thirty minutes later, both Sephiroth and Jiro came out of the back room, fully dressed and satisfied. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow when he saw Vincent, Cloud and Zack all sitting in the middle of the living room floor, singing way off key and all holding a bottle of some alcoholic beverage. Jiro giggled, and smacked playfully at the General's arm.

"We missed the party!"

Cloud glanced over when he heard Jiro talking, he let out a drunken giggle and pointed in Jiro's direction.

"How does your ass feel, Jiro?"

Jiro eyes went wide and he looked up at Sephiroth, his mouth opening and closing, trying to think of something to say. Zack and Vincent looked at Jiro and Sephiroth, both of them bursting out into fits of laughter. Nero just shook his head and rose to his feet.

"I hope you guys didn't get my sheets dirty. I just washed those."

Jiro pouted, walking further into the living room and picking up the bottle of Jager that Cloud had dropped earlier. He sat down on the couch and started sipping at the drink, scrunching up his nose at the taste.

"This is the perfect black mail opportunity." Vincent grinned at Jiro and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow at Vincent, taking a seat on the couch next to Jiro and snatching the bottle of Jager away from him. Jiro gasped, smacking the older man's thigh and growling.

"Bitch," He mumbled under his breath.

Cloud giggles, looking up at Jiro. "Did you just call the great General, Sephiroth a bitch?!"

Jiro smacked Cloud's forehead. Cloud pouted and looked at Zack.

"HE HIT ME!!"

"Where?"

Cloud pouted some more and pointed to his forehead. Zack leaned forward and kissed the spot where Jiro had smacked Cloud. The teen smiled at the raven haired man.

"Thank you."

Nero smiled at both Cloud and Zack, letting out a small content sigh.

"Now, what's this about black mail?" Jiro asks Vincent, his legs tucked up underneath him on the couch.

"Well, if Sephiroth pisses me off, I can tell President Shin-Ra that he fucked a cadet."

Jiro laughed, rolling his eyes. "So? That gets him in trouble, not me."

Sephiroth growled softly, glaring at Jiro. The snow white blond slowly turned his head, looking at the General and grinning.

Cloud blinked a few times, "But couldn't he talk his way out of it? I mean, he is the General."

Vincent threw a straw at Cloud, "You ruined my fun, damn it!"

"Don't throw straws at me! You could've like, poked out my eyeball!!"

"Yeah, don't throw straws at him Vincent."

Vincent laughed, looking over at Zack, "And what the hell are you going to do about it?" Vincent asked, throwing another straw at Cloud.

Cloud whimpered and then gasped as Zack stood to his feet and tackled Vincent.

"I got bets on Zack!" Jiro shouted, standing up on the couch cushions and bouncing.

"Damn it! Vincent, Zack, knock it off!" Nero said, rising to his feet and glancing down at the two men pulling at each others hair on the floor.

"Sephiroth, help me." Nero said to the taller man, who was now standing next to him.

Sephiroth breathed in through his nose, heavily, and shook his head. "Naaah, let them work it out between themselves."

Cloud picked up a straw, crawling over to where Zack had Vincent pinned to the floor. Cloud giggled, stabbing Vincent's cheek with the straw.

"SEE! They hurt!"

Vincent ripped one of his hands away from Zack, reaching down and pulling out one of his guns. Cloud jumped back, holding his hands up in the air. Jiro stopped bouncing on the couch.

"Aww, fights over."

Nero sighed, glancing up at Sephiroth, "Now will you help me?"

The man nodded, walking over to where the other two men lay on the floor. He pulled Zack off Vincent and held him back.

"Hey Nero, are you really going to let Vincent have his guns around that sprite of yours?"

Jiro asked, watching Nero help Vincent to his feet. Cloud slowly lowered his hands, dropping the straw on the floor.

"No, Vincent is going to have to give up his guns."

Vincent's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over, taking Nero, who was holding onto him, down with him. Nero squealed, falling on top of his lover.

"Damn it, Valentine!"

"I guess he didn't like that idea." Jiro laughs, getting off the couch. "I'm going the fuck to bed." He says walking off down the hall.

Sephiroth grins, letting go of Zack. "Wait up, I'll come with you."

Cloud watched as the General followed his friend down the hall. Nero smacked at Vincent's cheek, trying to get him to wake up.

"Damn it, if I tell you, you can keep your guns, will you get up?"

Vincent slowly blinked open his eyes, "Maybe."

Zack laughed and picked up the straw Cloud dropped and threw it at the man on the floor. "We're going to take the other guest room, see you guys in the morning."

Zack looked over at Cloud, motioning for him to follow. "Come on, kid. Let's go get some sleep."

The blond nodded, standing up and following Zack into the other guest room, knowing he was going to forget all this in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Guh! Forgive me for the loooooong wait. I ended up sick, then my co-writer did, then I ended up sick again. . Then we got busy, planning our move to Japan, and what college's we should attend there. Sigh Just blah blah, sooo much. I do apologize, I know this chapter isn't...amaaazing, but it's something, for now. The next should be up sooner then this one was, ha ha. Enjoy.


	7. Nothing can kill me

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblances to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. I don't own Squaresoft ( Square Enix ). As much as I wish I owned them, I don't. I don't own the characters in this story, if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing. Though! The story is based on true events.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost two weeks since everyone had gone to the bar, or to Vincent and Nero's for that matter. Sephiroth and Zack had been away on a mission, Nero and Vincent had been busy with doctors appointments. As for Cloud and Jiro, they were just busy with school and training.

"Hold it up more, Cloud. You're going to end up dropping it, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, asshole." Cloud said, raising the practice sword higher and bringing it down against the one Jiro was holding.

"You know I love you." Jiro stuck his tongue out at Cloud, dropping the practice sword down by his side and grinning.

"Not too bad, Strife." The taller teen patted Cloud on the back.

Cloud just smiled, walking with Jiro to put his practice sword up.

"It's not like you need practice," Came a voice from behind both the teenagers. Right away Jiro knew who it was, rolling his eyes and turning to face the other boy.

"Oh shove off, Aiko."

"I'm only being honest, he is, after all fucking a first class SOLIDER." Everyone in the room went silent, and turned towards the three boys.

Before Jiro could say anything Cloud lunged forward, sending both him and Aiko to the floor. Cloud straddled the boys waist, raising his fist and then bringing it back down against the other teens jaw.

"You take that back!"

"Oh, you get him, Cloud! I mean..stop!" Jiro said, laughing softly and trying, well not really, to pull Cloud off of the other boy.

Aiko shoved Cloud off of him, rising to his feet and kicking Cloud square in the face. Cloud fell backwards, holding his now bleeding nose, looking at the crowd starting to form around them. He glanced up at Jiro, who now was holding Aiko back.

"C'mon Cloud! Get up, kick his ass." Before Cloud could get to his feet one of the sergeants came over and separated everyone.

"Jiro, General's office. Now! Aiko, Cloud, infirmary."

**xxxx**

Jiro had run off, leaving Cloud all by himself in the infirmary. Once the nurse said he'd be fine Jiro booked it to the General's office. Cloud sighed, glancing around the small room he was in, hell, he wasn't even sure why he was still in the infirmary. His nose had stopped bleeding, he felt fine, though he was in trouble for starting a fight. He just shrugged, pushing himself out of the small bed and walking towards the door. He glanced out, blinking when a bunch of the nurses started running around, grabbing various things and then running back to the room across the hall.

Being curious, Cloud stepped out of his room and slowly made his way down the corridor, peaking into the other room. He gasped when he saw Zack laying in the bed, his blood soaked shirt being cut from his body.

"Would you people quit fussing over me, I'm fine, it's just a cut." Zack said, trying to shoo one of the nurses away.

Cloud watched as they ripped the rest of his shirt off and toss it in to the garbage bin beside the bed. The blond haired teen bit his lip, trying to peak into the room more with out being seen. He swallowed hard when he saw the huge gash across Zack's stomach, and all the blood that was coming from the wound.

"Oh, my God." He said out loud. His eyes widened, and he covered his mouth, cursing himself. Zack looked up a bit and smiled when he saw Cloud.

"Hey there, buddy!" Zack winced when the nurse injected him with morphine.

Cloud slowly stepped inside the room, walking over to Zack's side.

"A-Are you going to be okay?" Cloud's voice broke a bit when he spoke. To be honest, he was scared Zack was going to die. There was so much blood, the sight was sickening.

Zack smiled, reaching out for Cloud's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Nothing can kill me."

Cloud offered Zack a soft smile, pulling a chair up to the bed. He sat there, holding Zack's hand and watching the nurses stitch him up. Cloud winced a few times as they threaded the needle in and out of the open wound. Once the nurses were done, they cleaned Zack up and left the room.

"Zack, what happened? H-How did you get that?"

"I was careless, but more importantly, why are you here?"

Cloud frowned, letting go of Zack's hand and looking down at the floor. "I got into a fight.."

"Did you kick their ass?" The older teen grinned, reaching his hand back out and brushing his fingertips against Cloud's.

Cloud just smiled, shrugging a bit. "Not really, I got a bloody nose and then one of the sergeants broke up the fight."

"Ahh, that's too bad." Zack ruffled up Cloud's hair and then called for one of the nurses.

"When can I leave? I don't want to stay here over night. Give me some pain killers and send me home, please."

The nurse glanced back out at another nurse and motioned for her to come in the room. They stood outside the door, talking quietly and then stepping into the room.

"You're going to have to have someone help you for a few days, with bandages and moving around." One of the nurses nodded and looked over at Cloud.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself," Zack said, following the nurses gaze and looking at Cloud.

"Mr. Fair, you suffered from a very deep wound, it's going to hard for you to move around."

Cloud stood up, chewing on the inside of his lip and raising his hand slightly.

"I'll help him."

The nurse nodded, "Very well then."

Both of the nurses left the room, coming back a few moments later with a hospital shirt and a few bandages. The one nurse handed the bandages to Cloud while the other helped Zack to get the shirt on. The nurses helped Zack to get out of the bed, waiting for Cloud to come over and help him up the rest of the way.

"Really I'm fine, I can walk by myself." Zack said, throwing his arm around Cloud's shoulders.

"Alright Zack, just lean on me if you need to." Cloud said, nodding and gently wrapping his arm around Zack's waist, trying to hold the bundles of bandages in his other hand.

Cloud huffed a bit, trying to hold Zack up, damn was he heavy. And right now, even though Zack probably wouldn't admit it, he was leaning all his weight on Cloud. The boys walked across the courtyard, well more Zack limped and Cloud tried, tried being the keyword here, to pull him across the courtyard.

Once at Zack's apartment on base, Cloud pushed the door open, dragging Zack into his bedroom and sitting him on his bed. He breathed in heavily and fell down into a chair across the room, taking a quick breather.

"God damn you're heavy." Cloud said, rising from the seat and walking over to sit on Zack's bed with him.

"You're going to be alright, yeah?"

Zack nodded, patting Cloud's leg in reassurance. "I'll be fine, you can leave if you want to."

Cloud shook his head, "No, I told the nurses I would help you. Besides, I'm done with classes for the day."

Zack smiled, scooting back carefully in the bed and leaning against the headboard. "I think I'm just going to take a nap, can you help me out of this shirt?"

Cloud nodded a bit, pulling his knees up on the bed and leaning over Zack. He bit his lip, reaching his hands down and grabbing the hem of the other mans shirt. Leaning closer, he pulled the shirt up slowly, careful not to rub the material against Zack's wound. The older teen closed his eyes, inhaling Cloud's scent when he leaned closer to him. Zack leaned up slightly, letting Cloud pull the rest of shirt off. Blinking, Cloud looked down at Zack, noticing how close their faces were. He bit his lip, his cheeks starting to burn. Cloud breathed out against Zack's face, closing his eyes and trying to pretend he was anywhere but where he was now.

Zack leaned his head up a bit more, brushing his lips against Cloud's. The blond jumped slightly at the touch, relaxing after a moment and pressing his lips to Zack's. Blinking in surprise, Zack lifted one of his hands, cupping Cloud's cheek and nipping at his lower lip.

"Zack.." Cloud whimpered out, moaning softly when Zack's tongue licked at the roof of his mouth. A shiver ripped through the younger teens body, this was an entirely new experience for him. It made him blush, thinking that Zack was his first kiss. He placed his hands on the older teen's shoulders, and being a little brave, he nipped at Zack's tongue. Zack moaned into Cloud's mouth, his hand that was previously on Cloud's cheek was now pushing it's way under the hem of the other teens shirt.

"Mm, you taste good, Cloud." Zack mumbled against the others lips, sliding his hand further up his shirt, brushing his fingertips against his nipple. Cloud shivered, pressing his lips harder against Zack's and groaning softly.

"I KNEW IT! Sephiroth, you owe me fifty dollars!" Jiro screamed, after he had slammed the bedroom door open and caught Cloud and Zack in their heated lip lock.

Cloud blushed, pulling away from Zack and burying his face into the others shoulder.

"Jiro, get out!" Zack demanded, pointing at the door.

"Oh hell no, not until Seph sees this." Jiro said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sephiroth slowly walked towards Zack's bedroom, rolling his eyes when he heard the teen yell. "Jiro, can't you ever be qui-" The General stood in the door way of Zack's bedroom, raising his eyebrow and pointing to the raven haired teens hand, which was still up Cloud's shirt.

"What's going on here?"

"I told you! They were swapping spit!" Jiro grinned, turning towards Sephiroth and holding out his hand. "Now pay up, bitch."

Cloud cringed, his cheeks burning red; God how he wished he could turn invisible.

"Could you two, please leave?" Zack asked, pulling his hand out of Cloud's shirt.

"Hell n-" Jiro was cut off by Sephiroth talking and grabbing at his arm. "No problem, Zack. Come on, weirdo."

Jiro gasped, "If I'm so weird how come you called me to your office just to fuck me!"

Zack blinked a few times and Cloud glanced back at the two men in the door way. The General gave them an uneasy smile and pulled Jiro out of the room.

"Aren't they just a lovely couple?"

Shrugging, Cloud moved away from Zack, sitting down on the bed and sighing heavily.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not, Zack. I, I'm just, you know.."

"No, I'm afraid I don't." The older teen laughed a bit, wincing when pain rippled through his body. "Damn, hurts to laugh."

Cloud frowned, looking over at him, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I told you, nothing can kill me."

Cloud nodded, "Do you promise? And, what do we do about what happened?"

"I promise. What do you mean, Spiky?"

"Between us."

Zack smiled softly, reaching his hand out and touching Cloud's arm. "We just go with it."

"You mean, like nothing ever happened?" Turning towards the other teen, Cloud tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"No, we just go with our feelings. Let things happen as they happen. Kind of like Sephiroth and Jiro.."

"Just with out all the sex?"

Zack laughed, wincing yet again and holding his side. "Yeah, just with out all the sex."

Cloud grinned softly, sitting indian style on the bed. "What about Aerith?"

"I'll talk to her." Zack nodded, biting down on his lip.

"Okay, Zack." Leaning over, Cloud kissed the older teens cheek, a small smile forming on his lips.

"AH HA! I caught you guys again!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, sitting back down on the bed, turning his head, so he could see Jiro. "You're such a pain in the ass Jiro."

"But you love me! Oh, my God! I forgot! Zack, are you okay?!" Jiro came rushing over to Zack's side, starting to touch the bandages. "Let me see!"

Sephiroth appeared in the door way, watching his so called boyfriend fuss over Zack. His eye twitched as a feeling of jealousy pooled into his stomach. "Jiro, leave Zack alone."

"Oh, be quiet Seph, I just want to see."

Zack smiled at The General, who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Vincent and Ne-" Sephiroth jerked forward as someone pushed by him to get into the room. "Speak of the devil.."

Nero had pushed past Sephiroth, trying to get into the room, so he could see Zack. "Oh, my poor baby." Nero sat down on the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Zack's neck, pulling him close to him.

"When Sephiroth called and told me.."

"He freaked out." Vincent said, standing next to Sephiroth in the door way.

"Quit fussing over me you guys, I'm fine. Cloud's helped me out a lot already, I really can't take any more coddling."

Cloud rocked back and forth on the bed, humming softly and watching everyone around him. Zack had some really good friends, he wished he had friends like that, back in Nibelheim. Wait, what was he talking about? These were his friends now. Cloud grinned, his hand reaching out to touch Nero's shoulder, as if to say hello. Nero nodded at him and smiled.

"Jiro, why are you messing with Zack's bandages?" Vincent raised his eyebrow, glancing at Jiro, then Sephiroth. The General held his hands up, "Don't ask me."

Jiro pulled at the white bandage again, frowning. "I just want to see the wound!" He leaned back on his heels, looking up at the raven haired teen. "You're going to be alright, right Zack?"

"Damn, how many times am I going to be asked that. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Yeah, but the doctors did say he could die.." Cloud's eyes went wide, and he looked back at Vincent.

"What? How?! They stitched him up and said he'd be okay!" Cloud felt tears sting the corner of his eyes. The nurses said Zack would be fine; oh God, he didn't want Zack to die.

"Well, they said if a certain someone," Vincent coughed out Jiro's name, grinning. "Came near him, it could kill him."

Nero rolled his eyes, getting out of the bed and smacking both Sephiroth and Vincent on the arm; who were laughing at the looks on Cloud, Zack and Jiro's faces .

"Yeah, laugh it up Seph, see if I let you touch me ever again."

Sephiroth bit down on his lip, balling his hand into a fist and holding it up against his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Nero guess what I saw today."

Cloud's eyes widened yet again, and he looked at Jiro, shaking his head and mouthing the word 'please'.

"What'd you see, Jiro?"

Grinning the snow white blond rose to his feet, pointing at both Zack and Cloud. "These two, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Jiro spelled it out in a sing song voice.

Burying his face in his hands, Cloud groaned, peaking between his fingers at Zack; who was smiling and nodding a bit.

"Well, isn't that just lovely." Nero smiled, patting Cloud on the shoulder, glancing back at Vincent.

"Yeah, and Sephiroth owes me fifty dollars!"

"You guys bet on it?" Vincent nudge Sephiroth's arm, raising his eyebrow.

"More like he did, I kind of just went with it."

Vincent laughed, shaking his head. "He mentioned it while you guys were fucking."

"Must you say it so loudly?" Sephiroth glared at Vincent, who held his hands up, still laughing.

"Well, that's your fault for sleeping with the loser."

Nero, Jiro and Cloud all gasped as Sephiroth grabbed Vincent by his shirt and lifted him up into the air.

"Whoa, easy big fella." Vincent tried pulling at Sephiroth's arm. "I was just kidding."

"I'm tired of you being so damn rude to him. He has done nothing to you, Vincent, you have no reason to be an ass."

"He insulted Nero the first day we met him."

Nero smiled softly, he loved his boyfriend, but sometimes he could be a little dense. "He was making an observation."

Vincent groaned at what Nero said, tugging at Sephiroth's arm again. "Put me down."

"Apologize to Jiro."

"For what?"

"All the cruel things you've said to him."

"Whatever, I'm sorry, Jiro."

Sephiroth glanced at Jiro, who just gave a slight nod, letting him know he accepted Vincent's apology. The General released the other man, smirking at him when he fell to his feet.

"Watch your mouth next time." With that said, Sephiroth turned and left the room.

"Oh, he loves me!" Jiro beamed, running after the other man.

Nero sighed, "Just had to start, didn't you?" Shaking his head, Nero stepped out of the room. Vincent frowned, looking over at Zack and Cloud.

"Guess I better go fix things, huh?"

They both nodded, waving to Vincent as he left the room.

"Oh, my God!"

"What?" Cloud jumped, looking over at the other teen in worry.

"It's quiet." Zack smiled, and held his one arm open, motioning with his other hand for Cloud to lay down next to him.

Smiling a bit, Cloud crawled over Zack, laying down on the other side of the bed. He tensed up when Zack wrapped his arm around him, slowly relaxing when the older teen pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Are you scared of me?"

"N-No, I, I just get scared of my feelings.." Cloud said, his hand coming up to rest on Zack's side.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain, I guess. Like, I missed you when you were gone on your mission, and I had no idea why."

"Well, I missed you, too."

"That's cute. I was also scared to death when I saw you laying in that hospital bed."

"Normal human emotions, Cloud." Running his fingers through Cloud's hair, Zack kissed his forehead again.

"Yeah, I know...But I've never felt this close to somebody before. I feel safe when I'm around you."

"Well, that's a good thing."

Cloud nodded, "I just, I don't know how to deal with all of these new feelings."

"Well, I've got an idea."

"Yeah, what's that?" Cloud looked up at Zack, his eyebrow arching.

"How about we take a nap and talk about this later. These pain pills are starting to kick my ass."

Nodding in agreement, Cloud cuddled closer to Zack, his head resting on the others chest. Zack leaned his head back, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep. Cloud followed suit, falling asleep soon after the other did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Sorry, it's not amazing. I've got a lot of stuff going on, and I'm working on another fic, so yeah. You guys asked for Zack and Cloud touchiness, well, there you go. Maybe not a lot, but at least it's something, eh? Sorry for the shortness and for how lame it is. Don't hate me!


End file.
